My adopted life
by Secret Phantom
Summary: Dani gets adopted by the Vascez family which has Paulina in it. How will Paulina fit into being a big sister. Will she notice how much Dani looks like Danny and most of all will she learn Dani's secret? Read to learn what happens. Rates T because I don't want to get into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back! Well I wasn't feeling the juices flowing for the mind vine. But I will get back to you on that one hopefully soon. But I was feeling this story so here's a new one. **

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I do own my original characters.**

Dani's POV:  
I was doing perfectly fine. Until Secret services found me. It's been 6 months since then and I am going to my first interview to be hopefully adopted. We arrive at the house of the people who might adopt me.  
"Danielle, time to get out of the car." Debby says.  
I get out of the car with a big sigh. Debby knocks on the door. A Latina women answers the door, "Hi! Come on in." She says while stepping aside. I walk in and admire how big the house is. There was a spiral staircase,glass chandeliers, a beautiful kitchen, and an amazing living room. The lady lead us into the living room where her husband and daughter were sitting on the couch.  
"You may sit down." The lady said. "My name is Lily Vascez. This is my husband Jerry and my daughter Paulina." Lily said.  
"My name is Danielle but I prefer Dani with an I." I say.  
Then the family start to ask me all these questions and I try to answer them the best I could. Once we were done, they said that they would contact the orphanage in the morning with their final decision. When I arrived back at the orphanage. I walk to my dorm and when I got in there, all my roommates notice and start to ask me all these question about my experience. I just shrugged them off and fell right into my bed then had a dreamless sleep. I was woken up by Debby shaking me,"Danielle meet me down in my office as soon as possible."  
I pull out my usual attire from the suit case underneath my bed and I put it on. Then I make my way down stairs to Debby's office. I knock of the door and I hear, "Come in."  
When I come in, Debby motions for me to sit in the seat across from her. "I heard from the Vascez family and they would like to do a trial run. That's where we see if your a good match for the family. You will be living with them for a month and hopefully after that month is over, you will be able to be adopted by them."  
I smile, I am ready to get this orphanage. After I am dismissed, I got to my room and pack everything I need and Debby drives me back the the Vascez house.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this new chapter! I decided to change my writing style a little bit. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I havn't been on lately. I got my ipod taken away and that is how I usually type my stories and post them. Speaking of typing the reason why sometimes my chapters are short is that I type them on my ipod then post it and it looks long to me but it my not be long for you guys who use the computer. But I actually typed this chapter on the computer! I have another chapter that will be typed soon and I'm going to post it as soon as possible. Also when I wrote the first chapter I didn't know Paulina's last name was Sanchez but for the sake of me and my laziness I'm going to keep it as Vascez. **

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.**

Dani's POV:

Once I arrived at the Vascez's house. I was in an awe once again. I thought, wow this might be my house forever. When the car stopped, I got my blue duffel bag out of the car and toted it up the stairs. Debby knocked at the door and Lily answered.

"Welcome back Danielle! I'm so happy you decided to join us!" Lily said while embracing me in a hug. It felt good, it felt like I was being loved, I haven't felt this loved even with Danny.

I start to tear up, Lily looks down at me,

"Danielle, are you okay?" I just am able to shake my head yes.

Debby interrupts the nice moment,"Okay well Danielle,I must go now. If you need me,here's my card." While handing Lily her card. Debby then gets into her car and drove away.

"Come on inside with me Danielle." Lily said with leading me into the house.

"It's Dani with an I." I corrected her.

"Oh! Sorry Dani sweety." Lily said while gasping. Paulina walked in front of us and said,

"Mom, I'm going to the mall." Paulina said while texting Star.

"Paulina, maybe you could take Dani with you?" Ask Lily.

"Mom. NO! I really have to go now. Bye. Paulina said with a snobby attitude.

"Okay, just be home by 7. We're going out to eat tonight to welcome Dani to the family. Lily said with a cheery attitude while I was thinking, how does Danny have a crush on that girl?

Paulina's POV:

"I can't believe that my parents adopted that girl!" I said outloud. When I arrived at the mall, I got my Coach bag out of the passenger's side of the car. I walked into the mall to see Star at our normal meeting spot.

"You're late." Star said while I was walking to our spot.

"Sorry! My mom wouldn't let me go. She wanted me to take my new little sister." I said.

"Wait. WHAT?! Since when did you have a little sister?" Star yelled.

"Since this morning." I casually said while getting my nail file out of my purse.

"Well aren't you going to tell me about her?" Star asked while still yelling.

"Her names Danielle, she's 12 ,and do you want to go shopping?" I said while finishing filing my nails.

"Of course I do." Star said becoming normal again.

**Did you guys enjoy that chapter? Please review and if want you can PM me! Hoped you enjoy!**


	3. Sorry not new chapter still read AN

**Hi guys! It's me Secret Phantom. I'm here to announce that I have made an Instagram account for this account! It's secretphantom (so original!). Anyway, please follow my account! Things you might possibly see is, edits,previews for new stories and chapters,contest for new story ideas,and lots more fun things! Follow! Like! Comment!**


	4. Chapter 3

Here's **the new chapter I said I would post! I hope you like it and please enjoy it. I might take a break for awhile after The mind vine and this story is finished. The reason why is because of school. But if not I do have stories to post and you will not have to worry. Well without furthur a do here is chapter 3 of My adopted life.**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom!**

Paulina's POV:  
As Star and I were shopping at a store, I found this adorable blue and white polka - dot dress that was one shoulder. I tried it on and I absolutly loved it. Once Star and I finished, we headed to the Nasty Burger and bought two Strawberry milkshakes. Once we sat down,we started talking,

"Oh my god. Did you just see Emmaline's new status update?" Star asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe Max and her spilt up. I always thought they would last at least 8 months. Not six!" I replied.

"She must be devasted! She didn't even expect that, none of us did." Star said after taking a sip of milkeshake. "

Maybe after we get our nails done, we could visit her." I suggested.

"Yeah! Oh speaking of nails, we should get to the nail salon." Star said while looking at her watch.

"Yeah." I said in agreence while picking up my purse.

Dani's POV:  
After Paulina left, Lily helped me get all my stuff to my room.

"Thanks." I said.

"I think I can get it from here."

"Okay Dani,after you're done, I will make you some lunch." Lily said.

I closed the door after she left and put my duphal bag on top of my bed. Before I unpacked I looked around the room, and I saw a desk,a dresser with a tv on it, and I came back to the canopy bed. After I finished unpacking,I went downstairs and had some ravioli with tomato sauce. Then I headed back to my and I decided to go visit Danny. I changed into Dani Phantom and flew out.

**Did you like it? Review please! Also don't forget to follow my new instagram account which you might find some exclusives! Also maybe some Q and A's!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter! Yay! I worked hard and I will try to post them and make them interesting! Also thank you to who all is following me on Instagram and if you're not, follow me secretphantom**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom**

Dani's POV

As I flew to Danny's house it felt good to feel the air on my face. I thought, it feels good to be back. Once I arrived at the Fenton's house, I flew up to Danny's room,knocked on his window, then I phased into his room and stayed invisible.

After Danny didn't see anything, he turned back and I said, "hey cuz."

"Aaaa!" Danny screamed. I just started to laugh and I couldn't stop.

"Dani, you scared me!" Danny sternly said,

"But you have to admit it was funny." I replied while still laughing.

"Okay it sorta was." Danny said while finally giving in and smiling. "Wait. Why are you here. Meaning why are you here in Amity Park. I thought you left." Danny asked.

"Oh yeah.. I'm on an adoption trial." I told Danny. "

A what!?" Danny questionably yelled.

"An adoption trial. It's where I live for a family for a month and if they like me, they will adopt me." I explained. "So who is the family that might adopt you?" Danny asked.

"The Sanchez's." I replied.

"The Sanchez's?! Like Paulina's family?" Danny yelled.

"Yep." I answered while picking up one of his comic books.

"What the fudge! Is Paulina okay with that? Is she different towards you then she is to me? What does your room look like? Are they nice to you? " Danny ask.

I said, "Wow ghost boy! I have to go, I will answer all of your questions tonight! Come by at 1am and knock on my window or just phase in. Okay?" I told him.

"Of course! I'll see you tonight." Danny said while giving me a hug. After that I changed back to Dani Phantom and went home.

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! Please review and don't forget to follow me on Instagram and me on this site!**


End file.
